


The Chaos After You

by ilove_soshi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_soshi/pseuds/ilove_soshi
Summary: Krystal Jung x Irene Bae
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jung Soojung | Krystal
Kudos: 13





	1. Television

**Author's Note:**

> Truckloads of fluffy oneshots/drabbles

Krystal Jung hated the television. So much. She hated to see what's on it, but at the same time, she doesn't.

In fact, she likes it. She just hates the fact that the rest of the world has access to it. Her eyes are glued to the 40-inch LCD infront of her as she sat on the couch, in the comfort of her own home she shares with her sister. She rarely watches the television, but when she does, this happens.

_These outfits are getting worse._ She watched on and mentally cursed at the stylists her company had hired and highly doubted their fashion senses. _These damn clothes barely covered any skin._ She hissed under her breath.

She could feel her possessiveness level rising. Krystal watched as her _girlfriend_ and her band members perform behind the screen, promoting their latetest title track 'Psycho'.

And in that moment, she could come up with a hundred reasons why she hates television and SM Entertainment, but really, she doesn't.

_Ding._ The doorbell rang and broke her train of thoughts. Jessica is in the States so it could only be one person at the door. _Thinking of the devil._

Krystal sauntered to the door and opened it. Despite her slow movements, she couldn't wait to see the woman on the other side of the door.

The moment the door opened, before Krystal could even open her mouth, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and a weight of approximately 45kg pulling down on her, but she does not mind it, not at all.

Krystal took in the scent the woman emitted and wrapped both her arms protectively around the shorter woman. A little possessive too.

"Irene", she lets out a low murmur as she buried her face into the older girl's hair.

Krystal has always been generous with her affections for the older girl, but something felt different in that moment, perhaps a little too clingy? Not that Irene minds, but she is curious why.

Irene sets her arms down and looked over Krystal's shoulders, eyes darting around the apartment behind Krystal. When her eyes landed on the television, she knew she found the answer to her question.

Krystal followed her gaze and turned to look back at her. She never hides her thoughts.

"The skirts, they are too short."

Krystal pulled the shorter girl back into her embrace. She always looked out for Irene.

"I swear one day I'll barge into SM Entertainment building and have a good talk with Red Velvet's stylists -"

"Do I need to remind you that you can just walk in."

It was a statement and Krystal didn't need to be reminded that she herself is also an artiste under SM Entertainment. Krystal sighs, she hardly ever win against her girlfriend.

Damn her logic and beauty. Damn her sweet tongue too.

"I only come home to you."

Krystal silently thanked her for the assurance, but she still made a mental note to buy Irene more hoodies and longer sweatshirts.


	2. Four Years

Four years. That is how long Krystal Jung and Irene Bae has been together.

With the help and support from their close friends and SM Entertainment, their relationship is kept away from public's eyes. God knows what will happen if their love got exposed.

But that does not mean they did not have their fair share of narrow escapes from the media.

There was once when they were almost caught by fans at Han River.

Krystal had suggested a stroll after their dinner date and Irene agreed. Krystal had just came back from her two weeks holiday trip with Jessica.

Irene missed the younger girl badly.

Once they stepped out of the restaurant, cold wind hits their faces and Irene hissed softly.

"Cold? We could head back if -"

"No, it's fine." Irene rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm herself.

They both had agreed on no holding of hands in public, but it pained Krystal to see Irene suffer, so she held it anyway.

Irene looked up at her with questioning eyes, and Krystal brought her other hand up to the older girl's cheek.

"You're cold."

And Irene falls in love all over again.

They were clad in black from top to bottom with caps and face masks on, who knew they would still be recognizable?

The next morning when Irene woke up, she found her phone bombed with missed calls and messages. She held her head with her hand as she turned to the sleeping girl next to her.

"Baby wake up, I think we are in trouble."

And she was right. In a meeting room with six pairs of eyes looking at them, she was at a loss. She just wished someone would speak up and break the silence. Krystal on the other hand looked unfazed. Then she heard someone sighed.

"Luckily both your faces weren't captured. So we will just let this die down." _Thank god,_ Irene thought to herself.

They surely will be more careful after this. Right?

_Maybe not._

They second time they were almost caught was when they were in Krystal's black Audi.

South Korea's popular girlgroup Red Velvet had just finished a music show recording and were preparing to head back to their dormitory.

"Irene unnie, are you going back with us?" Joy asked as she sees Irene packing in a hurry.

"Not today, Krystal is here to pick me. She's here already actually." A tint of pink crept onto Irene's cheeks and it didn't went unnoticed by her members as they started cooing.

"Do we get to meet her then?" Yeri grinned and jumped excitedly as if she hadn't met the girl before. 

Irene parted her lips and was about to send Yeri a rejection when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Meet who?" Irene turned her head towards the voice.

There stood Krystal leaning against the door. She had her hair down, light makeup on and was wearing a black leather jacket outside of her red tee. She had her car keys in her hand.

Damn, she looked so _suave._

And it took Irene's breath away. Four years into their relationship and Krystal Jung still has that effect on her.

Yeri is envious. Heck, all her members are.

Irene was quiet throughout the walk to her girlfriend's car.

Krystal knew why. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the older girl. She didn't mean for her words to come out so.. sexy, but it did.

"For someone who has seen every part of my body, you are shy."

Irene blushed even harder and slapped the younger girl's arm, hoping to send the loop sided smile away too. _Annoying suave idiot._

"Let's go, your family is waiting."

And the next day, history repeated itself, albeit this time is eight pairs of eyes looking at them.

They got photographed getting into Krystal's car together. Another familiar sigh and Irene lowered her head in embarrassment.

"We will buy the pictures. And if they still get leaked out, we will issue an official statement that the both of you are friends."

And Krystal still looked unfazed.


	3. Of interviews and fansigns

"So, Irene, what do you look for in a lover? Is there any particular trait that attracts you?"

Straightforward and to the point, as expected of Heechul. Irene was hoping that the question was not directed at her - Joy and Wendy could have answered it better - but she was sure she heard her name, clearly. _That pesky brat._ Being close friends with Krystal, Heechul was naturally a friend to her as well, a playful one at that. Being very well aware of her relationship with Krystal, he still had the nerve to ask a question like that to her. 

Irene shot him a harmless glare and looked at the monitor in font of her. There were so many other questions that their fans had sent in to the radio show they were currently on.

_Who do you think suited this new album concept the most?_

_Favourite song from the new album?_

_What is Irene-noona's favourite fabric softener brand?_

But he just had to ask that. Sitting just directly opposite of her, Heechul sent her a playful grin, as if to remind her that his question was still unanswered. Remembering what the question was, Irene's face turned slightly red. She instinctively sat upright, put both elbows on the table and let out a soft chuckle, _h_ _ow was she supposed to answer that?_ She tried to cover her face with her hands and looked to her right - where Joy sat - for help. Joy only smirked as a response.

_Five against one. Irene could not believe her members were on Heechul's side. They were so going to feel her wrath after that._

Irene ran a hand through her hair and potential answers through her head. Questions like this didn't used to faze her, so why was she hesitating now? Maybe because she did not have Krystal then, but now she does. She decided to be truthful. She let her hands dropped to her tighs as she inched closer to the microphone and spoked softly into it.

"Someone warm and charming when they smile. Defined eyebrows are attractive too." 

It seemed like a general answer, but to Irene, it felt so specific. To her, there was only _one_ person who fitted the description. Suddenly everyone started with their _'oohhh'_ and Irene could feel her cheeks warming up. Maybe Wendy thought the question was too easy, so she boldly asked the next one.

"Would you date someone younger?"

All eyes were looking at Irene expectantly.

"I do not mind."

Her voice was gentle, but her words were firm.

\--

Being the youngest one in F(x), Krystal had gotten away with many things others would be punished for - like that one time when she instigated Victoria to drive them to a bingsoo cafe in the midst of their rehearsal. Or the other time when she slept through seven alarms and was _ridiculously_ late for a MusicBank live recording. Perks of being Krystal Jung.

The said girl was trying to get some rest before their turn to perform on stage when she felt a hand hovering around her face and then a cold hard metal on her left cheek. The icy cold immediately woke her up.

"What do you want?" She glared at the culprit and spoke in a frustrated tone. Who could blame her though, her nap was disrupted. Amber sighed and shook her head in disapproval as she passed the iPad in her hand to Krystal.

"You are so dead when Irene sees this."

Now that woke her up entirely and she was confused. _Why would she die? What is her girlfriend going to see?_ Krystal had an eyebrow raised as she looked down on the iPad that was pushed to her. It was a fan-taken video of their fansign from the day before, but that was not the main point. She continued watching and then she realised what Amber was trying to tell her. The video caught her looking at a female fan from head to toe. In short, she was caught on video checking out other girls. _She is so dead._

"You know that's not true! I was only looking at her because _you_ said she was pretty and had a nice body."

"But Irene doesn't know that." Amber shrugged and stuck her tongue out at Krystal.

"You _will_ help me."

That night Krystal drove to Red Velvet's dormitory. She knew she was in trouble when her girlfriend stopped replying to her text messages. Flowers in one hand, she knocked on the door. She heard light shuffles coming from the other side of the door, and was a little disappointed when she saw it was Seulgi who opened the door. She couldn't wait to see the older girl already.

"Krystal? What are you doing here at this hour?"

It was thirty minutes past eleven at night. Krystal lifted her hand that was holding on the flowers and meekly said her next few words. 

"I'm here to see Irene."

A few seconds of silence and realization hits Seulgi as she pieced the puzzles together.

"Oh. Irene has been unusually quiet and you are here with flowers.."

Krystal could only smile sheepishly as she was caught. She was led into the apartment and she found Irene by the couch. Seulgi had excused herself. Krystal walked towards her girlfriend and found her with her arms crossed, but she didn't looked angry.

"What do you want?"

Okay maybe she's angry.

"I swear it wasn't like what it seemed, and I got these flowers for you."

Krystal could see Irene's gaze softened at she caught sight of the flowers. Irene was not upset, in fact she was glad that Krystal had been sensitive and thoughtful enough to consider her emotions. That was what she liked about the younger girl - she always knows. Irene scooted closer to the taller girl and rested her head onto the latter's chest. With her left arm, Krystal held the shorter girl closer to her and planted a soft peck on her forehead.

"Do you know Amber even thought of asking her for her number."

Krystal didn't spare her best friend the betrayal because she knew she could get away with it. _Remember to thank Amber later._


End file.
